narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast Charge
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Tailed Beast Charge |english tv=Tailed Beast Charge |viz manga=Tailed Beast Charge |game names=Tailed Beast Charge |other names=Tailed Beast Return |parent jutsu=Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Vanishing Strike |related jutsu=Tailed Beast Full Charge |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Yuki Kaneko |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Tailed Beast Charge is a Taijutsu technique created by Yuki Kaneko, which was based off the Tailed Beast Full Charge. Description First, Yuki strikes with a simple kick. The kick is powerful powerful and controlled. Its power is used to propel the opponent back with great force and stun the opponent while maintaining control allows Yuki to keep the opponent's body parallel and low to the ground as it travels. In the very next moment catches up leaving very little time for her enemy to recover with the foe with a leap forward that positions him underneath them in the very small gap between the opponent and the ground. Due to how low she is to the ground, she is able to reach her arms over her head to stop her momentum by placing her hand on the ground. In the same moment she pushes her body up into a hand stand to redirect the opponent's momentum upward by kicking them upward to send them soaring into the sky. Staying in a hand stand, she bends her arms and pushes off the ground to launch herself high into the sky after her opponent to shadow very close behind them with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. She repositions herself above her opponent and begins the series of attacks. The first strike is a simple blinding quick jab to the chest and speaks Shukaku's name. The speed of jab is quick enough to be very difficult to trace while it has a bit of force behind it as well, which makes it look and feel like one is it with a compressed blast of air. Following them down, she uses the remaining momentum of the punch to begin rotating her body allowing her to easily follow up with a downward strike with her nails on her other hand and speaks Matatabi's name. Upon landing the blow she sticks her elbows out to either side and twirls her body rapidly to plow her elbows into her opponent's chest while speaking Isobu's name. This causes her to inflict even further damage and push them away from her a bit. However, before her opponent has the chance to recover she sticks her right leg out to stop spinning as her leg collides violently with the opponent's right side as she speaks Son Gokū's name. Hooking her foot behind the opponent, Yuki then uses her foot to pull her body toward her opponent to shoot pass them and strike them with a powerful headbutt along the way and speaks Kokuo's name. This increases their fall speed even more and positions Yuki closely behind her opponent so that she is shadowing them. This followed by swing her leg around her opponent and slamming into their stomach while speaking Saiken's name. This allows her to inflict a blow that “stings like the corrosive gases of Saiken” and pull her opponent below increasing the velocity of their descent once more. As the ground nears ever closer she strikes the opponent with two blows that lead into one another. The first while saying Chōmei's name and the second while speaking Gyūki's name. The second strike slams the foe on to the ground leaving them vulnerable to Yuki slamming her leg into the opponent the force of which is enough to create a very large crater beneath them as she speaks the name of the last tailed beast. As a technique that she based on Tailed Beast Full Charge, each of the attacks while airborne relates to the role the tailed beast's name she called in Tailed Beast Full Charge. The initial blow mirrors Shukaku's punch, the strike with her nails mirror Matatabi's claw attack, her spinning attack mirrors Isobu's Shadow Stroke, the way she stopped spinning mirrors Son Goku's kick, her headbutt mirror Kokuo's Horn Breaking, the stinging kick to the stomach represents Saiken's Wisdom Wolf Decay, the two quick strikes represent Chōmei and Gyūki's strikes respectively, and the final blow represents how Kurama rams the enemy into the ground and how every tailed beasts strike with their tails. The damage the attacks collectively inflict aren't as great as if they were inflicted by the tailed beasts themselves, but it at least is powerful enough to capture the essence of it allowing the damage to still be overwhelming albeit on a much smaller scale than Tailed Beasts Full Charge. Even with the Chakra Hardening Technique many will find this technique very difficult to recover from. Variants Tailed Beast Full Awakening Category:Taijutsu Category:B-Jutsu Category:Offensive